Butterfly Fly Away
by SapphireJ
Summary: He has a special song he sings to his little girl when she has rough nights... give it a shot


Another song-fic that popped in my head while driving around with my kids. Not sure if you'll like it, but I figured I'd write it. May need Kleenex (figured I'd better put that in after my song fic from yesterday!). Not mine, no money. Song is from Miley Cyrus - Butterfly Fly Away.

A/N: I had to take the lyrics out of the song-fics. Someone reported them and this is the result. If you'd like a copy of the original version, PM me and I'll get it to you.

* * *

He picked her up and carried to her toddler bed. She had passed out on him while they were watching videos. She loved to watch the one from when she was born; it was her favorite as it showed her mommy and daddy and the love they shared.

He tucked her in and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "Butterfly fly away." Making sure her nightlight was on, he turned off her overhead light, pulled her door to, and turned back to the living room. This was their nightly ritual. Every night. For the past nineteen months. He wouldn't change it except maybe for one thing. For her mother, the love of his life, to be there with them

When he opened his eyes, he saw the bright blue ones staring back at him as they did every morning. After the usual tickle fight, he got out of bed, helped her pick out her pretty dress and fixed breakfast. Once the teeth were brushed, and her hair was put in piggy tails, he loaded her into her seat. Making sure she was buckled tight, he climbed in and started the engine. She knew where they were going and she couldn't wait to get there. Watching her daddy as he drove, she pretended she had a steering wheel as well.

"Voom voom, Daddy," she said as she helped him turn the difficult corner. Looking in the mirror, he smiled at the little girl that had stolen his heart. She was the perfect mixture of himself and her mother. Milk chocolate skin, curly black hair, and bright blue eyes that he could stare into forever.

Pulling into the cemetery, he cut then engine, and pulled his daughter from her seat. Handing her the two red roses, they walked down the aisle and stopped at the stone. Kneeling down to her level, he took his daughter's hand and kissed her forehead. "Say hi to Mommy." "Hi Mommy. I mith you."

Everyone was surprised to find out he was a single parent. No one thought him capable of being a father, let alone an actual hands-on father. Some suggested that he give his girl up for adoption… to a _normal_ family who would love her more a "thug".

He made sure his work schedule didn't interfere with his daughter and daddy time. If she had a tea-party scheduled, he was always there on time. He cherished every moment they had, because he knew from first-hand experience that life could be ripped from you at any moment. Especially when it was least expected.

_-  
_  
Many nights, he would lie awake thinking of his wife. When they started dating. Their first kiss. The first time he said the three words. The first time she said them to him. The first time they made love. Their wedding day. Their honeymoon. When they found out Michelle Lee, named for both of her parents, would be joining their family.

He was thinking about all those things when he heard the scream. Jumping up, he ran to his daughter's room and found her sitting up in her bed clutching her photo blanket that Auntie Ella had made her and sucking her thumb. He knew she'd had another nightmare. He wasn't sure how to stop them, but he knew how to comfort her.

Bobby picked his baby girl up, sat in the rocking chair, and covered her with her blanket, making sure that the only picture of her and her mother was tucked close to her heart. She stuck her thumb in her mouth and placed her head on his shoulder. Once she was comfy, Bobby began to sing to her:

He knew Stephanie was watching them from somewhere up above. He could feel her presence every now and again. He just hoped he was raising their daughter in a way she approved of.

He tried to make a deal with God when Michelle was born. _Take me instead, a little girl needs her mother more than she needs a father_, he tried to plead. But, his words weren't heard.

Shortly after Michelle was born, Stephanie began bleeding and they couldn't control it. As the nurse took the baby from Stephanie and placed Michelle in Bobby's arms, he felt Stephanie slip away from him.

He knew he had to do everything in his power to make sure Shelly Belly, as she was called around the office, knew who her mother was and how much she'd been loved by all the Rangemen.

After the cemetery, the two went to the office. He knew there'd be a celebration, as there had been the year before. After all, it was Bombshell's Birthday. There were pictures of Stephanie all around the office and a cake in her honor. As Bobby stood his daughter on her feet, she took off for the break room and squealed when she saw all her uncles.

No one said a word to Bobby; they knew if he spoke, he'd likely break down. Even though it had been nineteen months, he still missed his wife terribly. Michelle, seeing that her daddy was a little down, walked over to him, curled up in his lap, hugged him tight, and whispered in his ear, "Butterfly fly away."


End file.
